SkyFly Rangers
by razmend
Summary: Doctor Oliver and Jason Scott are back in action! After Reef Side everyone thought Doctor Oliver would settle down and stop with the ranger thing. They were wrong Jason and Tommy have founded a new team. Now if only they could find them! Who is going to be apart of this! Tommy\OC
1. Chapter 1

After the Dino rangers everyone thought Tommy Oliver would continue teaching, and stop with the whole rangers but they were wrong. After two years of working in California he got a call from Jason Scott who lives in Denver, and wanted Tommys help with his own batch of rangers. Tommy went and helped him then helped him find those rangers. At the same time both men started working at a college called Arpahoe Community College with Tommy a science teacher and Jason as the martial arts instructor.

Sam Etter was walking into her science class and saw her new teacher and as he turned around he said "hello my name is Doctor Oliver and you are"? Corine looked at him and said "Sam Etter" he nodded as more people came in " welcome everyone I am Doctor Oliver and this is earth science" he smiled "I hope you learn alot in this class".

**Sam's Prov**

Finally after an hour and a half of the class I got up and went to my martial arts class to see my science teacher in black and another teacher in red; when my science teacher sees me he walks over "so you signed up for this"? I nodded " I didn't know you were taking this class" I smiled at him "yeah I saw it on the class list and thought it would be fun" he nodded "I co teach it with Jason Scott" before I could say anything more brought the class to order and Doctor Oliver walked over to where he was standing to start theclass. The two professors showed us a few easy moves then sat us down to talk to us; they said martial arts for defencive works only. After the class I was walking to the light rail for to go to my auntys when I looked up to see this white energy orb thing above me "what the Hell" It enters me making me screem while dropping my stuff and in my head I see a picture of some sort of white bird. I look down and pick my stuff up and continue to the light rail still thinking about the strange orb that entered her body.

**So Sam is 20 in this story and I am tweaking Doctor Olivers age as well making him 30 it works out in the end. Tell me what you think so far!?**

**Please R and R**

**Sam_Razmend updated 3:40**


	2. White Falcon Power Up

Somewhere Sam wasn't weeks later

"Common Tommy, we've done everything we could but we still have no clue where the powers went" said a man in a lab coat "oh man Jase what are we going to do"? the other man now known as Tommy said to the man in the coat "I don't Tommy but we both have class tomorrow and we need to prepare for martial arts class" Tommy nodded "right Jase" and they both got started on their class work.

With Sam

I was still confused on what happened two weeks ago when that white orb entered my body but I was unsure how to explain it so I kept it quite. My father had just dropped me off at school and I was headed to my science classroom; I was walking and reading my notes from last when I bumped into someone knocking both our stuff on the ground "I am so sorry" I reached to get our stuff but we knocked heads I look up "we may be on a collision course" he nodded "yes Sam we way be" I straighten "oh Doctor Oliver I am so sorry" he picked up one of my papers that fell when we bumped into each other and looked at me "studying for my class while walking Sam"? I nodded while I reached down and grabbed the last piece of paper reading it fast and was about to turn it over to him when I caught the last paragraph on orbs then pictures of the orbs I looked at him "what are these orbs Doctor Oliver"? He took the paper from me "uhh it's nothing Sam" I nodded but I knew he knew something about it "are you headed to the classroom Doctor Oliver"? He nodded but didn't say anything I smiled at him "great then I can ask you some questions on those orbs" he didn't look happy about it but he walked with my anyhow.

"So what are they Doctor Oliver"? He looked at me "I am not sure yet I just found them a few months ago" I nodded "so what happens if they enter something or somebody does it hurt that person"? He shook his head "no but why are you asking Sam, have you seen one"? I looked down should I answer truthfully I looked up to make up an excuses only to see his eyes "yeah it went inside me" he looked shocked then smiled "after martial arts class meet me at my office okay" I nodded confused but I still wanted to know what went inside of me.

We get to the classroom and he unlocks the door letting everyone in "okay everyone today we are going to learn about birds, starting from the beginning when the dinosaurs" I started to take notes but was getting distracted about what Doctor Oliver said and how he reacted got me thinking about what he knew and how? Tommy called on me and I looked up "wait what Doctor Oliver can you repeat the question" he nodded as he pointed to the screen "do you know this bird"? I looked up and it hit me I knew it I saw that bird when the white orb thingy hit me "no Doctor Oliver what type of bird is it"? He smiled that bird is called the white falcon very rare and only seen free 1\100 the rest are in captivity" I nodded still in wonder about the bird.

Science class finally ended I left the class and headed to the changing rooms on the first floor. I changed into my martial arts clothing and walked towered the gym then as I get to the door I hear my teachers talking "I'm telling you rex it's her she is one of them, she even told me it went into her" I hear shuffling "are you sure Tommy"? "Yes Jase I am more than sure, I asked her to meet me in my office after class your gonna be there right"? I heard some more shuffling "Yeah bro I'll be there" I hear something behind me and turn to see some other people from the class so I went through the doors "hey Mr. Scott, nice to see you again Doctor Oliver" they both nodded at me and class was started.

FINALLY class was over I don't think I have ever ran out of a class that fast to change from my martial arts clothing and into my regular clothing. I met the two teachers in Doctor Oliver's office "thanks for coming Sam" I nodded and sat down "what can you tell is about what entered your body"? I smirked "I have a better question, what went in my body and how do you know about it"? They looked at each other before continuing "what went into you was chosen power letting you become a power ranger, you see there is an evil alien named Gradula he and his pals are trying to take over the world and we have to stop them" Jason turned to Tommy for him to continue "your powers and spirit animal are sensing energy waves and anything mind power related your spirit animal is the white falcon but you figured that out didn't you" I nodded "during class today" he smiled and reached into his desk for a bracelet like thing "if you decide to join us this will be your SkyFly power ranger morpher" I looked at it thinking it's just a plain looking bracelet but I still took it from him and put on my wrist "call up your power" Jason said making me give him a look "how do I do that"? He smiled "imagine in your mind the powers and they should come to you" I nodded and closed my eyes looking for the power in my mind and when I saw it I smiled it was white I called to it then grabbed it making my morpher change from a bracelet to a morpher. I looked at them "wow I can't believe that just happened" they both smiled as well then looked at each other "now to find the others".

**Thanks to NightmareOnElmStreet for Adding my new story! I hope you like this chapter! **


	3. Then There Were Three

I was with Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott "where are we going"? They both looked at me "until we can find the others we need to start training you because we believe Gradula will attack soon and we can't leave the city defenseless" I nodded as we walked into the room with a ton computers Jason smiled "this is the command Center and also were we will train you" I nodded "how do we find the others"? The two teachers looked at each other "we don't know yet Sam I'm hoping that they will come to us just like you did" I nodded and looked around "so now what"? Tommy smiled "the worse part" Jason looked at me "we wait but we'll let you know if we have anything your morpher is also a communicator so you can also tell us what you're seeing". I nod and leave the command center.

I was with one of my best friends just hanging out but she was quit "hey Britt what's wrong"? Brittany looked at me "this might sound horrible but something happened and I can't explain it" I nodded "I won't judge you can tell me" she nodded and looked down "a few weeks ago something happened something entered my body and I can't explain why or if it will hurt me" I nodded trying not to smile "what if I told you that you're not crazy" I looked down "what color was this thing"? She thought about it for a second "Pink why"? I smiled at her as she looked up to see my smile "what are you talking about"? I looked down "hold that thought I'll be back" I stood up and left the room. I looked at my wrist and touched the button and spoke into it "Doctor Oliver, Mr. Scott is either of you there"? I heard a crackle then Doctor Oliver's' voice "yeah Sam we read you" I smiled "I think I found pink" I heard more crackling then Jason "are you sure"? I nodded but forgot they couldn't see me "yeah Mr. Scott I'm positive…What do I do"? I heard more cracking then some shuffling "look Sam why don't we meet in a park which one are you closest to"? I thought about it for a moment "Harvey Park" more shuffling "okay we will be there in ten minutes" "right" I end the communication and head back to the other room "hey common lets go to Harvey park and walk around" Brittany gave me a look but got up anyhow.

Ten minutes later after ignoring her questions we finally get the park to see my professors leaning against a car "common" I led her to the car "Sam what's going on who are they"? I smiled at her "you'll find out trust me" I turn to professors "this is Brittany Simmons" I turned to her "Britt these are my professors from school Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott" Britt looked at me "I told them what you told me because well it happened to me too" Britt looked at them and me again "so you saw a pink crane too" I smiled "no I saw a white falcon but the point is these two can help you" Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott told Brittany everything they told me and after they finished she excepted the job and was given a morpher\communicator like mine .

Hours later Brittany and I were walking "so how do we find the others"? I raised my shoulders "I don't know I found you just by asking what was bothering you" she nodded but didn't say anything.

A week after I found Brittany I was sitting outside of my science class waiting for Doctor Oliver he walked over "Sam" I looked up and smiled "hey Doctor Oliver" he unlocked the door then helped me up "after martial arts I need you to meet me and Jase at the command center" I nodded "do you want me to text Brittany"? He nodded as other students came in. I took my phone out **Doc O wants us to meet after our martial arts class 3:00** her reply was **Kay I'll be there. ** Class ended fast and I left to go change my clothes I always looked forward to martial arts class letting some energy out and having fun.

After class I left the school and got to the command center to see Britt and the professors there already "how is it that I left at the same time as you yet I'm still the last one here"? Both professors laughed but didn't answer then got serious "we think we found a way to find the others but we're not sure if it's going to work" I nodded "but we're going to try right"? They both nod and walk over to the commuters "we have the commuters looking for the same type of energy that holds the orbs we're hoping that the commuter can help us by finding the person that holds the powers" I nod following then glance at Britt who was also nodding "how long do we have to wait"? They professors looked at each other "we're not sure but in the mean time we think it's time to start training you so please morph" I looked at Britt who nodded at me telling me to start I nodded back and turned "its morphin time SkyFly White Falcon" when I was done I looked down at my suit and smiled looking at Britt who had started her transformation saying "SkyFly Pink Crane "she looked at me and raised a fist "Sam look at us"! I nodded at her "yeah we look great" we turned to our mentors who both smiled at us "good job you guys morphing will be like riding a bike soon" I nodded feeling the power in my suit. "Tommy you spar with Sam and I'll spar with Brittany" I looked at my science teacher and smiled small at me "ready Sam"? I nodded not trusting my voice; he came at me I backed up then as he hit me I grabbed him making us both go down with him on top. He had used his arms to stop from putting his full weight on me. I looked into his brown eyes before he pulled himself up then me the whole time thinking thank god I have my helmet on I must be blushing like crazy "good job Sam next time don't back down attack me and don't give in" I nodded still not trusting my voice. He turned "let's go see how Jason and Brittany are doing" I nodded and we went to where Brittany was doing a good job but still ended up on the floor and when they we're finished we walked over to hear Jason say "great job Brittany" she nodded then turned to me "how did you do Sammy"? I shrugged my shoulders "he had me on the ground in 2 seconds" Tommy smiled "you still did good" I nod but don't believe it before anything else could be said the beeper sounded "hey looks like we found one" we walked over and what shocked me what the person on the other end. "Jazmend" I turned to the mentors "should we go" Tommy looked at me "do you know her"? I nodded "yeah she is one of my best friends next to Brittany" they nodded "go but demorph first" we nodded "power down" we said at the same time.

We get the Jazmend's house and I run to the door and walk in to see Jazmend with Ginger her dog "Sammy what are you doing here"? I smiled at her "want to go for a walk"? She gave me a look "can I bring Ginger"? I looked at Brittany who shook her head "no probably not we might need to go somewhere where dogs aren't allowed" she nodded and we left.

Later that day we had told her and she believed us so we went to the command center where she got her morpher and we found out she saw a yellow phoenix.


	4. We have all 7

I was with Jazmend and Brittany talking about our powers and wondering how we were going to hide this from our families when Brittany looked at us "maybe we should practice" I looked at her "what do you mean by practice"? Brittany gave me a look "last time we both spared with our mentors we ended up losing big time we need to practice or we might lose when we actually have to fight someone bad" I nodded "but we're not even" she nodded " Sam you and me and whoever wins takes Jazmend on" I nod as we go to each other as she strikes and I back up then I remember what Doctor Oliver told me _don't back up, come at me _so I go at her fast using what I learned in Martial Arts class and somehow end up with her on the ground and me breathing heavy. I help her up seeing her smile "Dam Sam where did you learn that"? I smiled small "in class" I turned to Jazmend "you ready"? She shook her head "nope I already know your gonna kick my butt" I laughed as Brittany said "why don't you teach us what you learned so we can do some damage" I nodded and taught them what I learned in class.

Elsewhere

"Tommy you know her spirit animal is like our ninajetti spirits and from what I learned from Billy other then Kim's Crane you know who is your next match" Tommy looked down "yeah I know Jason but it won't work out she younger then I am" Jason gave him a look "how do you know unless you try" Tommy looked down. Before they could continue the conversation Tommy's phone rang and as he answered it Jason gave him a look that said this conversation isn't over "Doctor Oliver" he paused hearing the other person on the other end "what hold on Conner I'm putting you on speaker" he put the phone on speaker "okay Conner say all that again" they heard shuffling "I'm on speaker here too" "hey Doctor O" a female voice says "hi Kira, Conner who all is there with you"? "Everyone Doctor Oliver including Haley" Jason looked at Tommy as Tommy said "okay now what happened"? They hear something being moved before Conner said "Doctor O something happened to us and we can't explain it" Tommy nodded "okay tell us what it is" Tommy could tell something was up with his former students when they didn't say what was on their mind "guys"? "Okay okay Doctor O these Orb things entered our bodies mine was red, Kira's was Silver, Ethan's was black and Trent's was Blue" Tommy didn't say anything but smiled at his best friend they found the other four powers "it's good Conner look I know you guys start college soon but I was hoping you could come her e for college I may be able to get you in here at late students" "what's going on Tommy"? Haley asks "maybe you can come too Haley" All the two former rangers heard was whispering before Conner says "okay we're in but we're not sure about Haley though" but she interrupted "I'm coming too I was meaning to open a new café Denver might be place to do it" Tommy and Jason smiled at each other. Both thinking the same thing we just have to tell the others.

I was at home when my morpher went off making my parents look around "what was that"? I looked at my phone "it was my new ring tone Jazmend just texted me" she nodded and I walked upstairs to my room "yeah Sam here" "we need you to come to the command center" I heard Doctor Oliver say. "Right on my way" but before I could head to the door "wait Samantha" I stopped "yes Doctor Oliver" "we have a new way to get you here can you be our test dummy"? "Uhm sure" but I didn't get a response I just felt myself being lifted. I was in my room one room one minute and in the command center the next looking into Doctor Oliver's eyes "what just happened"? He smiled at me as Jason walked over "we're testing our teleport system, it worked" he looked extremely happy about it I smiled at both of them "so why was I needed here, what's going on"? They smiled at each other "when the others get here we will tell you" I nod "when are they supposed to be here"? I asked getting a smiled from Doctor Oliver "any minute now we knew you were at home but the other two we had to find by searching for their orb power" I nodded "so do they know that they will be riding on the teleport airway"? Both mentors laughed while shaking their heads.

A few minutes later the other two had arrived looked scared "what was that"? Brittany said making me laugh "that lady, was our new teleport system" they gave me a look "how come you know about it"? I smiled "I was in my room when they called me I wasn't expecting it but it was fun waiting for you" they glared but soon forgot "so why are we here"? I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "they said to wait for you so I did" they nodded then our mentors came down the stairs talking then saw us "right girls we have great news" I nod smiling at them "common tell us I've been waiting for like 30 minutes" Mr. Scott smiled at me "we found the other four rangers or they found us" I smiled and glance at the girls who are happy like I am "so where are they" he looked at Tommy who said "on their way they should be here sometimes in the next few days".

The next few days went by slowly, I really wanted to learn who the other four rangers were but I knew I wasn't that lucky. I walked into science class to see Doctor Oliver talking to some new students who were joining our class late "ah Samantha this is Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent" I shook hands with each of them "They are late joining my class" he turned to them "Sam is one of my best students , I was hoping she could help you all out and get settled" I nodded "I'm in Doctor Oliver" he smiled at me "good Sam but that's not all" I titled my head at him "what else is there Doctor Oliver"? He looked away "they are also in Martial Arts class I need you to bring them up to what they have missed" I nodded again "okay I'll help them" he smiled again and when I looked him in the eye his brown eyes twinkled back at me "thanks Sam" I nodded and the rest of the class came in.

Hours later I was at home in the living room with my mom when my communicator went off she looked up, "what was that" I looked at my phone then said "oh it was my new phone ring tone Jazmend just texted me" she nodded as if remembering I already told her then I got up and went to my room then turned on the TV "yeah Sam here"? "Sam we need to teleport to the command center the last four rangers are here" I smiled "teleport away Mr. Scott" and felt my body being lifted up".

At the command center I look and see Britt and Jazmend already there "what's going on" they both shrug their shoulders "we have no clue we were told we are were being teleported so here we are" I nodded as I see Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott with four people "ladies these are the last four rangers" I smiled already knowing them I turned to my science teacher "you knew who they were today in class didn't you"? He smiled at me "of course I did Samantha I figured they needed to get to know you" I nodded as he turned to them "you know she is in second command right Conner" he nodded "yeah kind of figured, you found her first and she's white" I gave Conner a look and nodded. The mentors looked at us "why don't we split up and spar" I nodded at Mr. Scott who counted us for a moment "still uneven Sam you mind sparing with Tommy"? I shook my head "no Mr. Scott but are we morphing"? He looked at Tommy then shook his head "no Sam no morphing" I nodded and went over to Doctor Oliver "you're getting better in class Sam let's see how you do against me" I nod and take a big breath and focus on my fight. He comes at me while I go at him meeting him half way but looking into his determined brown eyes I got distracted and next thing I know I am looking at him from above with his brown eyes looking worried "you okay Sam did I come at you too hard"? He was still on top of me and I could feel my face get hot "uh I'm okay" he smiled as he got up and helped me up "you got distracted by the people around you Sam" I nodded not looking him in the eye but really thinking god if he only knew I was distracted by his eyes. "You want to try again" I nod thinking to myself don't look him in the eyes! We got set again but when he came at me I stayed put looking past him at wall and when I felt him grab me I was able to use his weight against him ending with me on top of him. When I unfocused to see his brown eyes looking pleased and happy I blush again and stand up helping him "good job Sam" I nod at him hoping that my stupid blush goes way.

We come back as a group "good job everyone training is going good go home everyone sleep rest or get to know the city" everyone nods "hey if you guys wanna hang we could show you Denver"? The four looked at each other "sure get to know each other better" Conner said as I nodded.

Later we were all laughing about something I had said when I look at the time "guys I gotta go I have homework that needs to get done" they all nod "see you guys later". I walk home and do my homework then go to sleep. The next day I'm in the library silent study rooms when everything starts shaking making books fall from the shelves I sit on the ground and hope it ends soon only to see something fall then start a fire I stand up fast and leave the room. The fire spreads fast the only thing I do is help people get out and when I finally do get out I'm coughing like crazy "Sam" I look over to see Doctor Oliver run over to me "are you okay"? I nod "yeah I think" I looked around "was the shake a cause of Gradula"? He nodded and walked us away from the building "yeah we think he is going to attack soon" I nod "we're ready Doctor Oliver" he nods at me "I know Sam".

**So what does everyone think"?**

**Sam_Razmend updated 10:05**


	5. first zord battle!

I was with all the girls of SkyFly hanging out and sparing "how did you meet Doctor Oliver"? I asked her making her look a tad guilty "he was our science teacher when he taught high school" I nodded at her "so you trust him enough to tell him something weird happened"? She nodded "yeah for some reason we were always close to him" I looked at the others to see if they believed Kira or not to see looks of understanding which meant they believed her. Before we could talk anymore the ground started to shake and a huge monster appeared "holy that's huge how do we fight it"? Kira was about to say something when her morpher went off "Kira there's a…" but she interrupted Doctor Oliver "we know Doctor O, teleport us please!" I feel my body being lifted up then see the command center and the other rangers plus the mentors. I looked everyone "okay this is it our first major battle and right away with the zords" Conner nodded "let's do this guys" he then hit his morpher "it's morphin SkyFly Red Firebird" I went "SkyFly White Falcon" Brittany went "SkyFly Pink Crane" Jazmend next "SkyFly Yellow Phoenix" Kira then went "SkyFly Silver Petra" then Ethan went "SkyFly Black Griffin" and last Trent says "SkyFly Blue Eagle" we get to where the monster is destroying things "hey ugly" I say he looks down "hey there little ants" I smiled under my helmet "we may be small now but we will be big soon" I looked at Conner who nodded then shouted "we need SkyFly power now" I see the white Falcon and smile then as everyone else jumps up to their animals. "Hey there White Falcon you ready to do this"? I heard a loud Falcon sound that I figured meant yes then I heard Conner over the communicator "lets combine everyone" I nodded "you heard him Falcon" I minute later we were all together in the cockpit. It was harder than I thought to fight this way but it seemed to be working because we were winning then we used our zords sword to finish it off "yes" we all said.

Later we were all in the command center "we are both proud that your first zord battle was a success" I smiled at him but before he or Mr. Scott could say think the alarms went off again making us look at the screen. I glared at it when I saw the Grandulas I looked at Conner who was giving them a look "problems Conner"? He shook his head "No Sam" I nodded "let's go hurt some goon patrol" We left the command center and went to where the Grandulas were and started to fight them.

Command Center

At the command center the mentors were watching "they're doing a great job aren't they Tommy"? The man in question didn't answer because he wasn't taking his eyes off a certain white ranger who was ducking under some play ground equipment "Tommy she's going to be okay" Tommy rubbed his head "yeah I know Jase I'm just worried about her, I mean what if something happens to her"? Jason looked at him "Tommy you can't think that way, she came a long way from when she first started in class heck Tommy when we first started training her, she couldn't even get you on the ground and now she gets you on the floor every 3\5 of the time" Tommy nodded and they turned back to the screens to see Conner hit three at the same time then run to where Brittany was and help her with her goon patrol. The others were doing a great job to stop the Grandulas when something was zapped in making the mentors and rangers stop then the mentors hear from Sam "Doctor Oliver what is that"? He hit the button on the console "I don't know Samantha be careful all of you".

Back at the battle

"Conner now what"? I asked him he looked at me when the creature walked in "I don't know Sam just don't get too close we don't want any unnecessary injuries" I nodded at him as the creature walked further "you are the power rangers I must hurt you"! He sent his tongue and hit me making me scream then wrapped its tongue around me; after I was wrapped he started to drag me to him holding on to me using me a shield "Conner do something" Ethan yelled "I can't get a shot he's using her as a shield" A second later the monster and the white ranger disappeared.

Command Center

Both mentors were on their feet watching their white ranger get hit with this creatures tongue making her scream then she and the monster disappeared like they was never there.

Somewhere

I woke up to nothing much but green trees I stood up and looked around and knew I wasn't in Denver anymore but some weird place I just hoped it wasn't some strange dimension. I started walking then saw this parking lot with cars and walked over to it then went in to the building what shocked me was that in the building which looked like a juice bar was Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott sparing but they looked way younger. I was a tad freaked then I went over to the bar "can I help you to anything"? I looked down "can you tell me what year it is"? The guy gave me a weird look "2002" I gave him a look and bolted out of the juice bar thinking this can't be happening I'm in the past but how did I end up here or better yet how to get back to my time? I was pacing when I ran into a guy "sorry" I told him then looked up to see my young mentors "hey you okay"? I nodded not trusting myself to speak "you ran out of there pretty fast can we help you with something"? I shook my head then looked at Doctor Oliver's eyes still brown good I'm not dreaming. I realized I still haven't answered their questions not that I heard them; I looked at them then hear another question from Doctor Oliver but then I think he's not a doctor yet so until I get back he's Tommy "do you need us to call someone" I look down then back up "um no I'm okay just tired" Tommy looked at me then at Jason "if you're sure" I nodded smiling at him. Jason looked at Tommy who couldn't take his eyes off me "hey Tommy" the guy in white clad looked at him "lets head back to Kim shall we"? That name dawned on him "right Jase sorry" and they left me out there freaking out.

I walked back into the juice bar and went back to the guy at the bar "I'm sorry for running out like that" he nodded "you okay"? I nodded and smiled at him "yeah you have any water"? He nodded and got me some water "you new around this part"? I nodded "yeah I'm from Denver Colorado" his eyes widened "you're far from home"? I nodded "you can say that"? He laughed making me smile then I hear screaming and stand up just in time to see Tommy, Jason and their friends get up and leave the juice bar. I run out in time to see a goon patrol going after some people I thought about it for a moment I'm not a ranger in this time but if I can help I will then I took off after the goon patrol and stopped them from attacking the people. Once they were saved I saw rangers and I knew they weren't my friends other ones then I saw the red and white rangers fight I automatically knew who they were from when they taught me in class then trained me in being a ranger! The white was Tommy and the red was Jason! They were power rangers!

**Here is where I will end it hopefully she goes home soon!**

**Like and reply! Please and thank you! (:**

**Sam_Razmend_White Ranger**


	6. time space 2002-2011 then back again

I was watching young rangers when I heard a voice behind me and turned to see this huge golden monkey "ahh human you are the one the frog told us about" I screamed and turned around and ran from him thinking here I thought I was a power ranger but I'm running from a monster. I stopped and turned to him not noticing the other rangers have defeated the putties "let's go guys" I go to run but the gold monkey grabs my arm "you're coming with me" I screamed then saw the other rangers "Tommy help me"! He ran to help me but we disappeared before they could.

Unknown place

"Who is she Zordon"? The big head moved a little "I am not sure white ranger my scanners show she showed up with this monster; view the viewing globe" the rangers turned to the globe to see a frog monster "Zordon, Goldar said that a frog told him about her could he mean this girl"? "Yes Billy he could have meant this girl". He looked over at Tommy who had a confused look on his face "something is troubling you white ranger"? Tommy looked up fast "kinda Zordon when we first met her she seemed kinda freaked out and Jase said my name once but when she screamed my name it felt like she knew me or something like that" Kim nodded "I agree she seemed like she knew Jason and Tommy but how is that possible" Zordon looked thoughtful "she could be from the future rangers" everyone gasps "could Rita and Zedd use her for information on the future"? Tommy asks his mentor "yes Tommy I believe they could" he turned to the others "we have to find her" they all nodded "but Tommy how" Billy asks "we have nothing on her" the leader was about to speak when the alarms went off.

With Samantha

One minute I am screaming for Tommy to help me the next I am on the moon freaking out with some chick looking at me "who are you"? She did this evil laugh "I am Rita and that" she point to the red looking dude "is Zeddy my husband" she turned to me "you are going to help us take over the world" I shook my head "I don't think so lady" she put her staff like thing in my face and was about to say something but I used my telepathic powers on implus to push her and the staff thingy away. Then I was able to run from them then find away to teleport me out of there. I landed back on Earth and that golden monkey came out of nowhere "where do you think you are going"? I smiled at him "how about anywhere but with that old witch" he ran at me obviously pissed at me for calling his master an old witch. I look around and hope not just that no one can see me but that it will work. The orbs haven't been found yet; regardless I say "Its morphin time SkyFly White Falcon".

With the other "older" rangers

They had just ran in to the clearing after seeing the unknown girl on the viewing globe and were shocked to see her morph into a white ranger. They saw her having problems with Goldar so they jumped into help "are you okay"? The other white ranger nodded "thanks for coming" she said to them after they finished scaring Goldar away "no problem" she nodded to them "I have to go" she says "thanks for helping me" and she runs away from them disappearing in white.

With Sam

They found me back at the juice bar "hey" I turned to smiled at my professor "hey Tommy right"? He nodded "we need to talk all of us" I smiled small "did I do something wrong"? He was being weird now not answering my question just looking at me "hey Tommy did you find her"? Tommy turned around to see Kim with a look on her face she had seen the way he was looking "yeah Kim I did" she smiled at me but I saw something in her eyes "we need to talk to you please come with us" I nodded and fallowed her out with Tommy behind me. We get to where the others are "you found her" the one in Blue said making Tommy and his friend Kim nod not mentioning the weird thing that happened "why did you guys need to talk to me"? They looked at Jason "we know you are the white ranger we just need to know are you from the future and will you be a problem for us"? I smiled at him "yes to the first question and no to the second any more questions"? Tommy nodded at me "how do you know me and Jason"? My smile faltered "I can't it could mess up my future I can tell that the monster that came with is bad news and if he attacks that you need to let me handle it" they gave each other a look "please you don't want to get hurt I need to get back to my time before I get hurt" I heard communicators go off and turn to them knowing it wasn't mine "yeah Zordon" I hear a voice on the other end and smile he seemed very mentorish "rangers the monster she traveled it is attacking the city" they turned to me and I nodded getting in position "SkyFly White Falcon" and I morphed into the white ranger. I found the monster and started to fight him "take me back now"! He flicks his tongue at me grabbing me. The next thing I know I am on the ground demorphed with no monster with me I stood up "great where now am I"?

I walked a little more and found a house in the middle of nowhere I walked up to it and knocked hoping it wasn't some serial killer but I was in for a surprise when the person that opened the door was none other than Tommy Oliver "can I help you"? I nodded then found my voice "yeah what year is it"? He looked confused "2011" I looked down thinking dam still not in my time" I smiled at him "thanks" He nodded as I started to walk away "wait" I turned to him "do I know you"? I smiled at him "no I don't think so" and walked away again. He doesn't say anything but continues to watch me as I leave.

A couple of hours later I finally get to place called Haleys Cyberspace and wait for something bad to happen I didn't know if rangers exisited in this time but even if they didn't I need to be ready for trouble. I was sipping on a mango smoothy when I heard a few voices I knew and turned to see Tommy, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent each sporting colors I knew and swore I knew Kira was lying when she told us how she knew Doctor Oliver. I was looking at them when I realized that Doctor Oliver was looking at me with that look in his eyes and it reminded me of the time in Angel Grove so I looked away fast but it was too late he was on his way over to me "hi do you remember me"? I smiled at him "yeah I came to your house earlier today sorry for disturbing you" he shook his head and smiled "now I know where I know you from my past you're a ranger of the future" I smiled and nodded "so that monster took you from my time all those years ago to now"?I nodded again then said "he's here now so I would warn your ranger friends to stay away from him or they could end up in my time or worse" he nodded still looking at me. I looked away "I have to go maybe I can find the monster before he hurts someone" he nodded letting me leave.

An hour later I find the monster and glare at him "I said take me home"! I rushed at him as he grabbed me with his tongue hurting me but the pain didn't last and the next thing I know I am on the ground demorphed. I hear my name and look up to see the other rangers of my time. I stand up thinking am I back in my time I look back at the rangers coming at me and know I am thank god but then I remember everything that wasn't told to us and got angry. As the rangers get to me I say "command center now have them teleport us" the next thing I feel is my body being lifted.

We teleport to the command center where Doctor Oliver and are and when we teleport in they both stand up with relieved looks on their faces but I'm not happy "are you okay Sam" I nod "where did it take you"? I looked up thankful for the opening "the past where I met other rangers" Jazmend and Brittany smiled "really that must've been cool" Jazmend said making me nod "yeah until I found out a lie or really not the truth about our mentors and teammates" Jazmend and Britt looked at me then the people in question "what is she talking about"? I looked at my mentors they both had this deer in headlights "Jaz, Britt everyone in this room besides us is a former ranger Kira lied to us when I asked her how she knew Doctor Oliver and our mentors failed to mention they where once rangers as well" I glared at both of them "so much for team work and trusting each other" I walked out "see you later".

Well that ends this chapter!

Sammy_Razmend_White Ranger


	7. Together as a team

I get home to see my parents happy to see me "your professor said you were doing this experiment that came up last minute we are just happy your home" I nodded happy to be home. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it he offered and needed an answer and I didn't have time to even pack" they both nodded "we understand he also told us you're the best in his class which we are pleased with" I smiled thinking it helps that he's hot but the smile stopped when I realized I was still mad at him for not telling us him and Jason were rangers before but I think what pissed me off more was the fact the Kira lied to me about it "hey mom I'm really tired I'm going to bed". She nodded at me and I kissed her on the cheek then I went up the stairs and to my room. I get changed and lay down only for my morpher to go off I look down at it before answering "yeah what's up" I hear Doctor Oliver's voice "Sam we are teleporting you" I stood up and was about to say something when I felt the teleport working because one minute I am in my room and the next I am in the command center glaring at Doctor Oliver "Sam I'm sorry" I nod "Sorry about what Doc sorry for lying to us sorry for leaving out information when you told us about being a rangers"? He nodded "all of it" I look down then around "where is everyone" he looked down then back at me "Sam when you saw me in the different times did I act weird"? I look down "weird how Doc"? I look up to meet his eyes "sit down Sam please" I nod and sit down as he continues "have you ever heard of the ninajetti"? I shook my head no "am I supposed to"? He smiled sending a shiver down my spine "the ninajetti are a group of people who have spirit animals" I nodded following so far "Doc what are you getting too"? He looked down and sighed "those spirit animals are joined by the ninajetti" I smiled "you lost me Doc stop avoiding what you're not saying" he smiled at looked me in the eye "your ninajetti is the white falcon" I nodded figuring that our already " my spirit is the Falcon and my match might be the crane" I stood up "are you asking me to talk to Britt for you because she's your match forget it Doctor Oliver" I headed to the door "no Sam if you would let me finish" I turned to him "why what would the point be" he looked up "because the next match is the white falcon" I stopped then slowly turned "what"? "The only reason I know the crane isn't my match because an old girlfriend was the crane and it didn't work the only logical match is white falcon and the white falcon is rare just like in the wild and I know you felt it Sam blushing every time we spared, your heart speeding up when I smiled. looking into my eyes and getting distracted" I was in so much shock that he saw all of that "I felt it I am just better at hiding it" then it dawned on me the times in the past when he would look at me and not stop. I look at him "what do you want me to do with this information Doc maybe I felt it maybe I saw it but I'm not good at this" I looked down then up at him "I gotta go and think about this" I ran out before he could say anything.

When I get home and see there are no lights on I go to front door and check to see if its unlocked it's not so I focus on the door willing the lock to turn so its unlocked and smile when I hear the click. I open the door and go to my room still reeling by what he said what if he is right? I know I've liked him ever sense I met him but what if it doesn't work out? Not only is he my professor he's also my mentor in everything ranger but how can I trust him after he didn't tell us about him and Jason being rangers? I sit on my bed and say out loud "I really need to sleep I actually have school tomorrow common brain be quit and let me sleep" I changed then when to bed and actually slept.

My dad woke me up the next morning and I got ready to think about my first class with Doctor Oliver and the dino rangers that's what I'm calling them because I can't help but feel that we aren't a team. They didn't tell us the truth and I hate that. We leave the house and my dad drops me off at school I start walking up the stairs when Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent walked up "Sam can we talk" I turned "now you want to talk" I shook my head "not now I have to think" I walk away and meet them at Doctor Oliver's class.

I sit in my regular spot in the front; my excuse is so I don't fail his class but all honestly I have an A in his class I just want to see his face when he looks at me. He comes in and smiles at everyone then he sees me and smiles even wider but doesn't say anything except ask how everyone's weekend was then start his lecture on the plants of dino time. After class we all head to the Co taught class where I take my anger out on a poor guy who doesn't know hes fighting a pissed off ranger.

After class I head to ranger training to see Brittany and Jazmend there as well "so you came too"? I nodded "yeah because no matter how much I feel about being lied too we are still rangers and we still have a job to do" they nodded and we walked in seeing the other rangers warming up. They stopped as Doctor Oliver and Mr. Scott came in "you stopped why" then he saw us and smiled but Doctor Oliver didn't "is something wrong" I nod "the only reasons we are still here is because it's our duty as power rangers to protect and defend the human kind but I think I also speak for Britt and Jazmend all three of us are still confused and angry about what wasn't told to us". Both nod as we start training then team up "Sam why don't you team up with Tommy"? I nod but don't say anything as he comes over to me "are you ready to beat up someone up who knows your ranger" I smiled at him "no I'm ready to beat someone up who is the cause of my anger and pain" I went after him flipping him on his back and when he got back he smiled "anger is good Sam just don't let it affect your fighting". As we went to set up again the alarms went off saying there was monster and Grandulas making me smile. Conner turned to us "ready"? We nodded he goes "its morphin time" we all morph and head to where the bad is.

"Ello rangers" Said one of the bad guys I dubbed Lionhead because his whole head looks like a lion. We got into a defensive position "ah rangers a little birdy told me you are having problems and I'm about to make it much worse" he attacked us making me dodge "Red we have to attack" He nodded "I'm trying white but the Grandulas aren't giving me an opening" I looked around and see all of us having problems. I'm not paying attention I know that when I hear Doctor Oliver in my ear "Sam behind you"! I turned just in time to see the monster "damit ranger white I almost had you" I backed up then said at the others "regroup rangers this isn't working".

Back at opts everyone looks defeteted I was standing watching the recorded performance and wincing every time one of us gets thrown like a rag doll. I turned to them "look we're a team and we're divided which is worse when the enemy knows it" I look down " how do we solve it" the mentors looked at everyone then Conner said "you need to forgive us" I looked at him sharply then at Brittany and Jazmend both had the same look disgust "really Conner I need to be told the truth and I need to trust the people I'm supposed to be working with" I throw my hands up in the air. Brittany looked at me "look maybe we should continue this get it all out of our systems" she turned to Conner "I hate that you think just because your red your better than the rest of us" He looked down "I'm sorry I don't mean to do that" she nodded at him then I looked at Kira "did you feel guilty when you lied"? she nodded "yes I did because your members of my team, we were becoming friends and being rangers meant you guys were in on the secret, I guess for me it was when I could I trust you to tell you that we were rangers" I nodded "I understand that I wouldn't tell me either now that I think about it I would look at you and want you to solve all our problems" she nodded smiling. I smiled feeling better but I knew conversations wasn't over. I still needed to talk to Doctor Oliver about us and it wasn't something I was looking forward too.

The alarms went off; Lionhead and the Grandulas were back "common team lets go kick some butt but together" everyone nodded and smiled.

Later we finished Lionhead and were celebrating "we should make this a tradition" I said with a smile "after every battle and win we come here and celebrate it" everyone nodded laughing about it.

Hours later everyone was gone but I snuck back in using my powers to gain enternce. I needed to talk to Tommy I left him the other night without an answer and I needed to give him one. I knew he would up grading or watching the scanners and I was right. He was up doing both in the ranger area and when he heard me he looked up and stood up "Sam" I smiled at him looking down "I need to day something Doctor Oliver and I need to say it without interruptions" he nodded "sit down" I shook my head "I like you Doc a lot and its scary because I'm not good at relationships I never have been good at them" he went to go stand up and I stepped back "and if we do go out what happens at school isn't it a agents rules for a professor and student to date then there's you're my mentor wouldn't that be wrong as well"? He stepped up "no because I think we were meant to be together please trust me I wont hurt you I promise" I nodded and smiled he finally took a step to me and hugged me "tomorrow after ranger training chilis is on me" he says as he hugs me.

I suck at the fighting times sorry! How do you like it?


End file.
